Capítulo 8: Hold Up
Assim como Buggie lhes disse, eles caíram no rio, Adalind sendo atirada do cano em direção ao corpo imerso de Max. Ela apoia as mãos na areia e se joga para o lado esquerdo para evitar a água mais funda. Claramente o local que haviam sido jogados era antigamente um esgoto a céu aberto. Ainda era levemente mal cheiroso e sujo. Adalind puxa o braço de Max e o garoto para ao seu lado, cuspindo água. Seu glamour havia sumido completamente e ele estava visivelmente exausto. — Estou economizando um pouco de magia. Iremos precisar ainda de um Portal não é? Adalind assente, a pele se arrepiando com o frio. — Porém para chegar ao Central Park podemos simplesmente ir de metrô. — É a primeira boa ideia que tem hoje. Adalind revira os olhos e empurra Max de leve. — Nosso plano no esgoto deu certo. Conseguimos escapar ao menos. — Não devíamos ter chamado tanta atenção. Precisamos sair logo de perto deste túnel, pois os homens de Buggie podem está tentando nos capturar. — Acho que Buggie não faria isso. Ele teme demais a Clave. — Seus cabelos pingavam e seu corpo inteiro implorava por descanso. — Mas por via das dúvidas vamos embora agora. A Estação de Metrô ficava há uma boa distância de onde haviam caído. Eles caminham lado a lado, sem conversar ou esboçar nenhuma reação. Adalind olha para o céu e sorri de lado, feliz por completar mais uma missão. Desejava voltar o mais rápido possível para casa para reportar o que descobriu e reencontrar seu irmão. Também havia sua mãe que estava adoentada quando saiu. Precisava saber se os Irmãos do Silêncio encontraram alguma explicação para sua indisposição repentina. Entraram no metrô sem comprar bilhete, apenas utilizando o glamour. Estava bastante vazio devido ao horário, o que era bom, pois Adalind e Max cheiravam a carne podre. Max encostou sua cabeça na janela e fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Estava difícil controlar o glamour após ter usado tanta magia. A proximidade com a caçadora de sombras também não facilitava em nada sua concentração. Desceram no centro de Nova York, chegando em poucos minutos no Central Park. Pularam as cercas com cuidado e caminharam entre os campos verdes que durante o dia serviam de espaço de lazer para tantos mundanos. Durante a Paz Fria era quase impossível ver uma fada se quer perambulando pelo parque. Agora, com os Novos Acordos, já eram notáveis algumas fadas próximas às flores e árvores. Respirando a natureza. — Estão atrasados. — Uma voz exclama de trás dos arbustos. Will Herondale surge das sombras, os cabelos dourados assumindo um tom pálido sobe a luz do luar. Adalind corre e o abraça e seu irmão responde com a mesma intensidade. Ele tinha alguns cortes e arranhões no rosto e pescoço, porém fora isso parecia completamente bem. — Adalind poderia me explicar porque está cheirando como o esterco de Lilith? — Esterco de Lilith? O que diabos é isso? — Não faço a mínima ideia, mas se cheirar tão mal quanto o Ícor de um demônio Shax então é comparável ao cheiro que sai de você. — Adalind esmurra o ombro de seu irmão com força. Ele toca o local e reclama, mas em sua boca há um sorriso de canto. — Onde está George? — Aqui! — George Lightwood aparece retirando alguns arbustos do rosto. Seu rosto tinha um pouco de fuligem e seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados. — que bom que você está bem. Ela ligeiramente sorri. Lá no fundo ela se sentia muito feliz por George se preocupar com o seu bem estar. — As coisas foram um pouco difíceis para nós, mas conseguimos boas informações. Max ajudou muito. — nesse momento o feiticeiro, que estava em silêncio durante toda a conversa dos três caçadores de sombras, olha sobressaltado para Adalind. — O que? —Não finja que não fez nada. Max sentia uma grande felicidade pelo reconhecimento de Adalind ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vergonha do olhar de todos ao seu redor. Parado ali, ao lado da garota, ele encara fortemente George que retribui seu olhar com a mesma intensidade. Max simplesmente não conseguia deixá-lo assumir o controle. Will pigarreia. — Então... Vamos voltar para o instituto ou ficaremos apenas nos encarando eternamente? Max dar de ombros. — Eu estou pronto se é o que quer saber. — O feiticeiro ergue os braços e desliza os dedos levemente sobre o ar em movimentos circulatórios. Logo tons de roxo brilhante faíscam de sua palma e forma um espaço tremulo onde se podia visualizar o instituto de Nova York. Após terminar o trabalho, Max vira-se para os caçadores de sombras. — Vão à frente. Gastei muita magia hoje então para manter esse portal ativo eu preciso permanecer concentrado. George não argumenta. Ele e Will atravessam o portal o mais rápido que podem. Adalind corre até Max e aparenta querer falar algo, no entanto afasta-se e se joga contra o portal sendo seguida por Max. Ao aterrissar de mau jeito Adalind sente uma leve dor no ombro. O portal não estava estável e nem mesmo Max consegue escapar de uma queda ruim. — Que droga. — Will resmunga. — fazia tempo que não sentia enjoo após uma viagem de portal. — Acho que quebrei algum osso. — George diz ao levantar com uma careta. Ele tinha as mãos pressionando as costelas, mas parecia bem. — ou talvez seja apenas ardência do contato. — Definitivamente pode ser isso. Arqueiros tendem a ter ossos mais fracos. — George crispa os olhos e bate forte no braço de Will que cai de lado. — Vamos entrar William. A pancada no chão deve ter esmagado o seu cérebro. Adalind sorri de lado e segura seu braço com cuidado. O ombro havia saído do lugar. No entanto o que verdadeiramente a preocupava era a leve sensação de pontada atrás da nuca — sensação essa que sempre tinha quando alguém estava lhe vigiando. — Garotos, poderiam começar o relatório primeiro? Irei daqui a pouco. — Algum problema Linds? — Seu irmão já aparecia ao seu lado demonstrando preocupação. Adalind se força a mascarar sua estranheza, pois sabe que Will é completamente capaz de ler seus trejeitos e acena um não com a cabeça. — Meu ombro dói um pouco, mas ficará bom logo. Só gostaria de conversar a sós com Max. Tudo bem? Will encara Max minuciosamente como se desejasse entender o que o feiticeiro havia feito para sua irmã. Porém ele entende que caso ele estivesse lhe causando problemas ela mesma teria resolvido o assunto. — Certo. Estaremos no escritório. Os meninos abrem os portões do instituto e somem na escuridão, George dando um ultimo olhar confuso e preocupado para Adalind antes de sair. — Adalind? Ouvi dizer que deseja falar comigo. Se for sobre o fato de não termos as amostras... — Shh... Fique quieto. — Adalind se vira momentaneamente e observa a silhueta humana escondida nas sombras da lateral do Instituto. Ao se aproxima a silhueta some próxima aos arbustos. — Quem está ai? Revele-se ou atacarei. — A garota grita de forma autoritária. Max já se encontrava ao seu lado empunhando sua lâmina com força. — Adalind? Sou eu. Uma jovem de estatura média e cabelos castanhos sai das sombras. Sua pele era levemente corada e naquele momento vestia um moletom preto com o capuz levantado. Parecia ter corrido bastante, pois ainda estava ofegante. Adalind a encara em um misto de surpresa e descrença. — Heather. O que, pelo anjo, está fazendo aqui? Heather baixou cuidadosamente o casaco e respirou fundo. Seu olhar alternava entre as duas figuras paradas a sua frente. — Juro que tentei esquecer tudo. Continuei com a minha vida da maneira que consegui, mas... Cada vez mais sou capaz de ver coisas estranhas acontecerem e-eu... — Não conseguiu resistir e veio até aqui? — Max sorri de lado. — Garota nós não temos uma vida tranquila. Você não pode simplesmente vir aqui como se fosse um parque de diversões que logo após aproveitá-lo você irá embora. —Você não entende... A minha vida não é ruim, porém eu sempre achei que faltasse algo. Talvez isso seja o “algo”. Adalind, que se manteve em silêncio por um instante, suspira. — Heather você realmente parece ser uma boa pessoa. Por isso devo alertá-la. Nosso povo possui um governo que proibi os mundanos de terem conhecimento do mundo das sombras. O que eu fiz ao salvar sua vida e lhe deixar com a lembrança foi completamente contra meu credo. Se descobrirem que poupei suas memórias... Eu e minha família estaremos em sérios problemas. Entende isso não é? Apesar de relutante, Heather assente. — Podemos nos encontrar depois e conversamos se quiser. Mas agora quero que vá. — Amanhã no Panda’s Club. — Amanhã? Não sei se terei tempo para isso... — Adalind, temos uma missão em andamento. Você sabe disso. — Max parecia querer pulverizar Heather da terra. Basicamente era essa sua expressão para tudo que era problemático. — Eu sei. Estou tentando resolver isso. — Adalind estava apreensiva. Conhecendo seu irmão ele poderia voltar a qualquer minuto para verificar se ela está bem. — Tudo bem, irei encontrá-la no Panda’s Club a tarde. — Estarei esperando. — Heather sorri e se vai correndo as pressas pela noite. Adalind pensa subitamente como aquela garota parece não ter medo. Normalmente mundanos evitam ir até uma igreja abandonada no meio da madrugada. — Você não deveria ter sugerido se encontrar com ela. Ainda está em tempo de nos apagar da memória dela. — Isso é horrível, Max. Privar alguém de suas lembranças... Não quero fazer isso. Quem sabe ela não queira se candidatar a Ascensão. Os dois entram no instituto e sobem as escadas lado a lado. Adalind não consegue deixar de notar a maneira natural que os cabelos de Max se rebelam. Seus ombros estavam baixos e ele parecia esgotado. — Nem todos sobrevivem a Ascensão, Adalind. Quer mesmo colocá-la em uma situação de risco como esta? — Dependerá da vontade dela. Não irei força-la a nada. Ao passarem próximo ao corredor dos quartos Adalind nota Will parado do lado de fora do quarto de seus pais. Ela franze o cenho e corre até ele, Max seguindo-a de perto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Will segura a mão de Adalind. — O Irmão Isaiah acabou de sair. Papai trancou a porta e está lá dentro junto de tio Simon conversando com mamãe desde então. Ninguém quis me dizer o que estava acontecendo. — E os outros? Tio Alec e Magnus... — Estão todos na biblioteca. George foi até lá relatar nossas descobertas durante a missão. — Irei até lá reportar a nossa missão. Fique aqui com Will. — Max se pronuncia. Ele lhe lança um olhar de compreensão, o que faz Adalind sorri de lado. — Obrigado. Tudo aquilo a preocupava muito. Sua mãe raramente adoecia e quando acontecia ela se curava muito rápido. Will aparentava estar tão apreensivo quanto ela, recostando-se a parede ao lado de Adalind. — Beatriz contou que minha cerimônia parabatai foi marcada. Será em menos de duas semanas. — Adalind aperta mais forte a mão do irmão e sorri. — Isso é ótimo Will. Você e George têm esperado por isso há bastante tempo. Lembra-se de quando éramos crianças e Beatriz nos deu uma aula sobre runas de ligação? Will assente levemente, colocando uma parcela de seus cabelos atrás da orelha. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam diante da luz emitida pela lua que o atingia em cheio através da janela. — Eu li a pagina que continha informações sobre os parabatai. Na época eu sabia o que era um parabatai apenas por observar Simon e mamãe e também Alec e papai. Mas naquele momento que eu pude ler eu senti que era meu destino me ligar a George desta maneira. Eu simplesmente sabia. — Gostaria de poder me ligar a alguém assim. Mas já tenho dezessete. Não acredito que poderei encontrar. — Seu irmão bagunça seu cabelo e sorri de lado. — Você já tem a mim. Sempre terá a mim. — Adalind o abraça forte. Se ela pudesse pedir algo ao próprio Anjo, pediria que mantivesse Will para sempre vivo ao seu lado. Seu irmão era parte de sua alma. A garota era incapaz de se ver em um mundo do qual ele não existisse. — Tenho um pedido a fazer Linds. Quero que seja minha testemunha junto de Beatriz. A caçadora finalmente sorri radiante. — Claro que aceito! Nada me deixaria mais feliz. Quero estar presente durante todo o processo. — Me pergunto se minha ligação com George irá afetar nossa ligação. — Adalind crispa os lábios. Ela também tinha se questionado diversas vezes sobre isso. Será que ela sentiria ainda mais força? Será que seus sentimentos em relação ao Lightwood iriam se tornar mais nítidos? — Sinceramente, eu não sei. Teremos que esperar para termos certeza. É nesse instante que a porta do quarto abre com um leve rangido revelando Jace e Simon com expressões cansadas, porém tranquilas. Will e Adalind rapidamente se erguem e encaram o pai com expectativa. — Como ela está? Jace faz um gesto para que entrem e em seguida fecha a porta atrás de si. Clary Herondale se encontrava deitada em sua cama, com um travesseiro acolchoado nas costas e olhar cansado. Apesar de seus cabelos ruivos terem sido recém-molhados, ela ainda estava cheia de cobertas em volta do corpo, claramente sentindo frio. Seus filhos sentam-se ao seu lado na cama e seguram suas mãos. — Mãe, o que se passa? Apesar do cansaço um sorriso brota nos lábios de Clary. — Parece impossível, mas aparentemente eu estou grávida de novo. Vocês terão um irmãozinho. Will e Adalind se entreolham em absoluto choque. Pelo o que sabiam, sua mãe tinha grande dificuldade de ter filhos por conta do excesso de sangue de anjo que corria em suas veias e nas de seu pai. Finalmente em certo ponto ela ficou grávida de gêmeos que dividiam o poder entre si. — Mas... Como? — O Irmão Isaiah foi incapaz de explicar. Clary, na teoria, só poderia ter filhos gêmeos. Mas de acordo com ele é apenas um. Um menino. Adalind se permite sorrir de alívio. É apenas uma criança. Um menininho novo a nossa extensa família. —No entanto isso não é tudo. Por ser uma gravidez de apenas um bebê isso tem consumido muita energia dela. O Irmão Isaiah nos disse que pedirá permissão para a irmandade para se instalar no instituto até que Clary dê a luz. Ele deseja monitora-la de perto. Will aperta mais forte a mão da mãe e sorri calmamente. Clary sempre achara incrível a maneira como seu filho era uma copia fiel de Jace. Seus trejeitos, a cor de seu cabelo, o formato do rosto, a graciosidade da altura e da disposição de seus membros. Porém os olhos e o sorriso... Ela sempre pode se encontrar neles. Ao olhar para suas duas crianças ela percebeu que não havia outra escolha mais certa. Qualquer sofrimento que estivesse guardado para ela receberia de bom grado. No fim das contas, valeria a pena. — Fico feliz que apoiem minha decisão. Levarei essa gravidez feliz e então teremos mais uma pequena alegria entre nós. — disse Clary, claramente emocionada. Os dedos de Adalind repousam na barriga de sua mãe delicadamente. Seus olhos dourados brilham intensamente. — Já lhe esperamos com muita alegria. Ah, e prepare-se nosso irmão é um idiota. — Will rola os olhos e empurra Adalind para o lado. No canto direito da sala Jace e Simon sorriem ao observá-los. “Como pedi-la para temer mais por sua vida quando temos isso?” Pensa Jace. — Vocês deveriam estar reportando suas missões, não é mesmo? — Pergunta Simon. Só neste momento que Clary balança a cabeça e tapa o nariz levemente. — Eu já estava prestes a perguntar. Quem está tão mal cheiroso assim? Adalind suspira. — Creio que seja eu. Minha missão não foi no melhor dos lugares. George e Max foram cuidar disso. Agora, preciso de um banho mais do que tudo. — Ela beija o topo da cabeça da mãe e se levanta. — Descanse mãe. Ficaremos bem. E então ela deixa o quarto, seu irmão avisando que ficaria mais um pouco. Sua mente estava enevoada. A missão, o reaparecimento de Heather, a gravidez de sua mãe... E por fim o encontro com George no dia seguinte. Ela sentia-se cansada e tudo que desejava era dormir horas a fio. Porém sabia que amanhã teria um dia marcado por compromissos. Não teria esse luxo. Afinal essa era a vida de um Caçador de Sombras. Retira todas as suas vestes e as joga em um local qualquer, entrando em seguida debaixo do chuveiro. Sente as gostas de água lhe adormecer os ombros e tranquilizar sua mente. Apesar de tudo sentia-se feliz por experimentar um pouco de agitação real pela primeira vez em sua vida. Jace havia acordado com considerável mau humor. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito a noite toda e em um momento de fraqueza chegou a enviar uma mensagem de fogo para Tessa Gray em busca de orientação. Ao olhar para Clary naquela manhã ele vestia sua mais perfeita feição de preocupação. Estava feliz em saber que seria pai novamente. E de um menino! Porém ele recordava-se bem da primeira gestação de sua esposa, como ela ficou fraca e sem forças por dois meses. Agora todo o poder estava concentrado em um único bebê e Jace temia pela vida de Clary. Precisava urgentemente conversar com alguém. Não podia preocupar Simon com seus pensamentos pessimistas e Alec estava fora com Magnus, provavelmente foram buscar algumas roupas limpas de Rafael para o instituto. Restara então sua descendente mais antiga. Ao pisar na sala de visitas do instituto Jace sentiu aquele velho aroma de ervas e o calor da magia. Tessa Gray e Jem Carstairs se encontravam sentados lado a lado no aconchegante sofá vermelho vinho. Eles bebiam chá e ao notarem a presença do Herondale rapidamente se erguem com sorrisos nos rostos. — Jace! Está cada dia mais bonito. — Tessa o abraça forte. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente mais curtos e a combinação de jeans e camiseta só fazia com que ela parece-se ainda mais jovem. — Estou cada dia mais velho Tessa. — disse Jace, sorrindo. Ele aperta a mão de Jem levemente. — Onde estão Adalind e Will? Jace passa os dedos entre os fios loiros. Ele sempre o fazia quando estava agitado. — Adalind saiu bem cedo. Realmente não sei para onde e William, bem... Acredito que esteja treinando. — Soube que Will e George Lightwood irão se tornar parabatai. — Jem comenta com um sorriso nos lábios. Jace sabia que Jem apreciava muito o fato de Will desejar um parabatai. — Sim, a cerimônia já foi até mesmo marcada. Will sempre sonhou em ter um parabatai assim como eu tenho Alec e você teve um dia Will. Incrivelmente Will e George são tão próximos. Tessa claramente está emocionada. Nomear seu filho de Will foi ideia de Jace. Ele sentia uma enorme necessidade na época de presentear Tessa e Jem de alguma maneira por tudo que fizeram por ele. O orgulhava perceber que seu filho agora era um homem respeitável, amável e muito inteligente. — Eles serão uma bela dupla. — disse Tessa. — agora me explique porque parecia tão angustiado na mensagem. O que está acontecendo com Clary? — Ela está grávida. Um menino. — A voz de Jace sai de uma só vez sem respirar. Tessa e Jem trocam olhares surpresos e felizes ao mesmo tempo. — Clary está grávida?! Jace, essa é uma ótima notícia! — Sim. O problema é que esta criança é muito poderosa. Existe muito sangue de anjo nela. Clary está fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa. A feiticeira emudece. Ela franze o cenho, algo que sempre fazia quando estava preocupada. — Irmão Isaiah prometeu ficar conosco até o nascimento da criança para cuidar dela. — continua Jace — porém Clary é muito teimosa. Não suporta ficar parada, não quer descansar... Não sei o que fazer. — Fique ao lado dela Jace. Ela deve estar em êxtase nesse momento então cuide da saúde dela. Evite que problemas cheguem aos ouvidos dela. — Jem aconselha. Ajudar a família Herondale sempre o fazia se sentir mais próximo de seu falecido parabatai Will Herondale. Jem possuía uma divida eterna aos Herondale e ficar ao lado de Jace, Adalind e Will e o ainda jovem Kit, o trazia um enorme alivio. — Obrigado por tudo. De verdade. Serei eternamente grato por toda a ajuda que me deram durante minha vida bagunçada. — Tessa sorri e abraça Jace novamente. Era nesses momentos que Tessa via o jovem Jace, aquele garoto irritadiço e rebelde que tinha muito poder em mãos. Ela se lembrava de como afagava seu primeiro filho, James, e de como aliviava suas preocupações. Desde o inicio quis ser esta pessoa para Jace. E agora, tantos anos depois estava ele em sua frente, parecendo tão novo quanto antes, a caminho de se tornar pai pela terceira vez. — Nós que somos gratos por ter permitido que dois estranhos fizessem parte de sua vida. — Jem completa sorrindo. — Agora nos leve até Clary. Queremos ver como ela está. — E chame William também. Preciso saber se ele realmente aprendeu mandarim como prometeu. Caminhar nas ruas movimentadas de Nova York sempre era diversão garantida para Adalind. Os mundanos costumavam olhá-la com espanto e alguns com até mesmo profunda paixão e admiração. A garota com seus cabelos ruivos, olhos dourados e — nas palavras mundanas — tatuada demais, era realmente chamativa. Certa vez uma moça toda vestida de preto com a blusa rasgada com os dizeres “Rock N’ Roll baby!” escritos na frente, veio até ela e lhe perguntou abismada qual era o nome do estúdio de tatuagem que Adalind frequentava e quanto tempo demorava para ficar daquela forma. Adalind lembra-se apenas de ter dado de ombros e dito que ela própria fazia cada marca e que quando corria risco de vida seu irmão o fazia por ela. A garota punk se afastou de Adalind mascando seu chiclete e encarando-a como se fosse maluca. Outro dia uma moça adulta lhe perguntou onde havia conseguido aquelas lentes perfeitas. “Eu nasci assim.” Lembra-se de ter respondido. Os mundanos tinham uma visão esquisita do mundo. E por isso os achava hilários. Ao dobrar na 7 East 38th Street rapidamente Adalind visualizou o Panda’s Club. Era um pequeno e aconchegante estabelecimento com um enorme desenho de um panda sorridente de slogan. Um homem fantasiado de Mr. Panda dançava na calçada da lanchonete com uma placa que apresentava as promoções do dia. Adalind bocejou ainda cansada da missão do dia anterior, e ao passar pela porta o Mr. Panda lhe sugeriu beber o “Café expresso show do Panda!” para acordar bem. Ela sorriu baixo e entrou no local olhando em volta. O Panda’s Club nunca mudava. Desde que Adalind era pequena seus pais levavam ela e Will até ali para comer algumas besteiras. Sua mãe sempre os dizia para maneirar nos doces, pois poderiam passar mal durante os treinos, o que quase sempre acontecia e a deixava irritada. Depois de crescida, Adalind ainda visitava o lugar com Will e tudo parecia igual. As poltronas de cor preta e branca, as mesas redondas, os funcionários que usavam orelhas de panda, o piso quadriculado. A garota mundana estava sentada na mesa mais reservada no canto da lanchonete. Ela vestia um moletom cinza e usava um gorro roxo por cima de seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Em suas mãos tinha uma xícara de “Chocolate Mr. Panda Sorridente”, provavelmente a versão caramelizada dele. Adalind se aproximou em silêncio e sentou-se na poltrona a sua frente. Heather engasgou de súbito, pondo a xícara na mesa. — Me desculpe. Não quis assustá-la. — disse Adalind chegando perto de Heather. A garota levantou uma das mãos como se dissesse que estava bem. — É que você chegou tão silenciosa. Vocês, Caçadores de Sombras, são como ninjas? — Adalind sorri da pergunta. — Não, mas aprendemos muitas técnicas de furtividade. Ok, Heather, vim até aqui para conversar e ser totalmente franca com você. Primeiro de tudo não apareça no Instituto no meio da noite. Isso pode te por em perigo. Entendido? — Sim. Só fiz isso porque achei que te encontraria. E deu certo. — Uma garçonete vem até a mesa e pergunta o que Adalind deseja. Ela pede, assim como o Mr. Panda sugeriu, um “Café expresso show do Panda!” e a moça anota tudo em silêncio, porém olhando de maneira fascinada para Adalind. Era interessante a maneira como os gêmeos Herondale atraiam atenção de todos por onde passavam. — Eu não sou a única moradora do Instituto, Heather. Você poderia ter dado de cara com qualquer pessoa e ter me colocado em sérios problemas. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora me conte. Como você se tornou uma Caçadora? Existem muitos outros como você? Vocês recebem algum tipo de benção para ficarem maravilhosos assim? Adalind não consegue se impedir de sorrir. Ela segura os cabelos e os amarra em um coque alto, deixando alguns fios caírem sobre seu rosto. — Eu nasci uma caçadora, assim como meus pais e meus avós. Sim existem muitos caçadores, mais precisamente muitos ao redor do mundo. E para essa terceira pergunta não tem resposta. Temos a benção do Anjo então isso deve ajudar em algo. — Então se hipoteticamente deseja-se ser como você eu não poderia? — Também não é assim. Temos uma cerimônia chamada Ascensão. Um mundano, após dois anos de árduo treinamento, participa dessa cerimônia onde bebem do sangue do Anjo diretamente do Cálice Mortal e se tornam Caçadores de Sombras... — Verdade? Onde posso fazer isso? Quando posso ir? — Calma! Deixe-me terminar de falar. — A garçonete volta e entrega o café de Adalind. Ela bebe um gole e rapidamente sente-se revitalizada, como se uma runa de histamina tivesse sido aplicada em sua pele. Os mundanos realmente tinham algumas criações fantásticas. — Para participar da Ascensão um mundano deve ser indicado por alguém importante como um potencial aluno para a Academia dos Caçadores de Sombras. Lá irá aprender tudo sobre nossa cultura, nossa maneira de lutar e no que acreditamos. Só então durante a formatura que participará da cerimônia e então poderá ou não se tornar um Caçador de Sombras. — Espere um pouco. Você disse “poderá ou não”. Algumas pessoas não conseguem? — Heather parecia levemente nervosa. Adalind não conseguia dizer se era medo ou curiosidade. — É exatamente nesse ponto que quero chegar Heather. A Ascensão é um processo muito perigoso. O sangue do Anjo é responsável por decidir se você é digno ou não. Caso ele decida que você não é digno, bem... Você morre de uma maneira bem desagradável. — Ao completar a frase a garota mundana visivelmente murcha em sua cadeira. Adalind franze o cenho, preocupada, mas sabia que havia feito à coisa certa. Antes de deixar o instituto para se encontrar com Heather Adalind cruzou com Max no corredor. Normalmente o feiticeiro a evita o máximo possível, mas naquela manhã ele abaixou o livro que estava lendo enquanto andava e segurou seu pulso, chamando sua atenção. “Não esconda a verdade dela Adalind. Tome cuidado.” Ele disse e em seguida continuou a andar em direção ao seu quarto. Adalind concordou que o garoto estava certo e decidiu ser completamente franca. — Por isso eu digo que se você tiver dúvidas e anseios não vá para Academia. Isso pode te matar. — Vocês são pessoas tão macabras. — Isso é porque ainda não conheceu os Irmãos do Silêncio. E os vampiros, claro, mas alguns deles são bem fofos. Agora preciso ir, já estou claramente atrasada. Não se apresse para tomar sua decisão. Quando tiver uma resposta, ligue para mim. Você tem meu número agora. — Sei que não é da minha conta, mas está atrasada para o que? É alguma missão perigosa? Adalind deixa uma nota de vinte dólares na mesa e suspira. Ela olha para seu reflexo pela vidraça da lanchonete e reajusta seu suéter azul claro. Gostaria de estar com os cabelos melhores e com uma expressão menos apreensiva no rosto. No entanto ambos eram problemas que ela não conseguia resolver. — Quase isso. Estou indo a um encontro. Categoria:Bloodstream (capítulos)